


Such Great Heights

by XYDamianKane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Acrophilia, Extremely Underage, Intercrural Sex, Kink Discovery, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: In which the reader witnesses the development of a kink in real time.





	Such Great Heights

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the warnings. Dick is just starting out as Robin and as such is...young.

Day 2: **Soft Dom/Coaching** | Painplay | Pregnancy | **Intercrural Sex**

* * *

It’s three in the morning on a school night, and Bruce has Dick bent over a parapet on top of the tallest apartment building on the East Side. The glow of the city illuminates the fog below them, so the light is soft up here.

The wind rolls in from the harbor, and Dick visibly shivers.

He wasn’t quite tall enough to reach, so he’s on his tiptoes, legs spread, on a crate Bruce pushed into place for him.

Bruce rubs one hand over the presented ass in front of him. He reaches for his belt and dips two fingers in the pocket with mineral oil. It’s technically for the engines, but neither of them seem to have a bad reaction to it yet. 

Besides, carrying_ actual lubricant _ in his utility belt seems de facto worse than what he’s actually doing.

He kneels behind Dick and rubs the oil along the inside of his thighs, all the way up to where the skin meets the leotard.

Dick squirms. “It’s cold.”

“It warms up, just be patient.”

Dick huffs, but stills anyways. 

He can feel the shape of Dick’s little balls against the tops of his knuckles. He rubs them, almost soothingly, and it makes Dick sigh.

“There you are, Robin, just like that.”

Bruce takes off his belt and pushes down the pants of his uniform just enough. He works the leftover lube onto his cock and stands behind Dick.

“Alright, scoot your knees in,” Bruce says, and he has to work to keep Batman’s authoritative pitch.

Dick obeys, and Bruce pushes forward, between the smooth, bare thighs. He puts his hands on Dick’s hips and slides down, manhandling Dick’s body to press tighter around him.

Once he’s flush against the back of Dick’s thighs, he’s pressed up against Dick’s tiny cock, hard through the fabric. Dick makes a noise and bites at his forearm.

(Bruce fights the urge to tear the fabric in his way and push inside Dick right then and there--they still have to make it home, and they’re still working up to that.)

He looms over Dick, his cape falling around them both--hiding them both--and fucks into the space his thighs.

Bruce is watching Dick arch underneath him and Dick is watching the street below.  
He reaches around to push himself up to rub at Dick’s balls, and holds Dick’s crotch in one big hand. He uses the other to pull Dick back onto him by his hip.

Dick finds their rhythm and humps Bruce’s hand. He’s totally unselfconscious in his inexperience; he doesn’t know to try and suppress his little sounds.

They’re high-pitched, wordless, pleased noises that bring to mind a small, domesticated creature: certainly more mammal than songbird.

A particularly jarring thrust sends makes his hands skid out from under him and the upper half of his body is dangling over the edge.

It’s fortunate Bruce still has him pinned, because his only response is to moan, “_Oh, B-- _” and promptly spill into his jockstrap. 

Bruce doesn’t stop, though he does balance Dick more securely against him. He’s close, and draws back, pulling the leotard aside to expose Dick’s ass.

“What are you doing?”

Bruce ignores him until Dick starts trying to squirm away. He pins him down with one hand between his shoulder blades and jacks himself off with the other. 

_ Let me. Let me. Let me. _

He’s staring at Dick’s asshole, he realizes, just before he whites out and comes all over it.

He rubs his cum around with one gloved finger and Dick flinches. He tries to push a little inside and Dick yelps.

Bruce shushes him, but withdraws. He helps Dick stand back up.

“B, that’s gross,” Dick says primly. He pulls out the handkerchief he keeps in his belt and reaches under his leotard to clean himself.

Bruce fights the urge to say something childish like _ you started it_, even if it’s true.

Dick finishes up, and shivers a little when he looks back over the edge again.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't the prompt at all, but Dick Grayson's horniness for heights won out.
> 
> Kinktober really makes you learn new things about yourself...


End file.
